Yui Rio/Candydandy's Fanon
Info 'Yui Sato '''is one of the female students in ''Yandere Simulator. Appearance Yui Sato wears the female Akemi High School uniform, which consists of a white long sleeved button up blouse, covered by a navy blue blazer with red trimmings and small gold buttons, finishing with a red bow-tie on the exposed collar of the under-blouse. It also includes a navy blue skirt just two inches above the knee, with a red trim barely above the very bottom, ending with white knee-socks and white and blue flat Mary Jane shoes with a gold buckle on the outer sides. She has crimson red hair styled in a short side tail to her right. She has bright red eyes. She wears the Akemi High School uniform. Her bust size is an AA Cup. She wears a red friendship bracelet around her right wrist. Personality Yui is Spiteful. She will make an annoyed expression and cover her face if a camera is pointed at her. If she witnesses murder of a student who has a low reputation or a student who is bullying her, she will compliment Yandere-Chan on her crime and run away from the school grounds in order to not be considered an accomplice. Yui is mischievous and the loudest of the group. She can be very whiny and obnoxious as she constantly feels the need to run her mouth. She can be a little too blunt, as she comes off as very mean to some people. She does have a heart, though, and can get pretty nasty, when she sees someone being bullied. Yui adores pulling pranks and cracking jokes, even about herself. Crossing her path might seem safe on the surface, but this might be the biggest and last regret you will ever have. Interests Yui loves edgy things, such as piercings, tattoos, dub-step, hip hop, and heavy metal. Her favorite genre of entertainment is comedy, no question. She loves pulling pranks and cracking jokes. Yui absolutely adores video games, all kinds, even new ones. She will often critique video games, but she's not really picky. Yui wants to become a professional disk jockey in the future. It is rumored that she secretly likes gardening, even though she says she's over all that has happened to her over the club. Routine At 7:05 AM, Yui enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM, and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks into the plaza, goes to the left side of the fountain, and hangs out with Yuna Takahashi, Koharu Watanabe, and Mei Yamamoto. At 8:00 AM, Yui walks into Classroom 1-1, and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves for the cafeteria to talk with her friends at 1:00 PM. On Friday, an exception occurs, to where she'll talk to her best friend, Mei Yamamoto, in the second floor right bathroom. Yui walks back to class again at 1:30 PM, and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Digital Media club and stays there until 5:00 PM. She then heads to her locker and changes from her indoor shoes to her outdoor shoes. She then lingers there until 5:15 PM, when she walks home. Relationships Yuna Takahashi Best friends: Yui teases Yuna a lot, but has shown to be loyal and protective of her, gaining Yuna's trust. Koharu Watanabe Although they are apart of the same friends circle, the don't know each other much, if it all. Mei Yamamoto Best Friends: Although Mei is concerned by Yui's weird approaches. Saki Kobayashi Acquaintances Kokona Yoshida Negative: Yui has been jealous of Kokona, she'll occasionally say mean spirited things towards or about her. However, she normally keeps quiet and ignores her. Umeko Moriya They used to be very close friends, as she used to be in the gardening club. However, since the whole fiasco, they haven't really seen each other in a long time, and therefore, things broke off between the two. Haruto Yamaguchi Enemies: Yui had a crush on him, as well as put up with his mistreatment of her, because she was head over heels over him. However, the emotional abuse has become unbearable for her, and she eventually opened her eyes to the maltreatment, and has then became bitter about him. She still has nightmares about his insults towards her looks, her lifestyle, and even her existence. Words hurt...Category:User's Fanons Category:Candydandy's Fanon Category:Females Category:Students Category:Evil Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Art Club Category:Yui Rio